the_witchs_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ellen/@comment-177.94.254.240-20150523195733/@comment-5055855-20150527101228
I really hope this doesn't turn into a Mr. Sohta defense debate Well, in the game 5 Days a Stranger, the "antagonist" was the ghost of a mentally retarded boy who was tortured in his fathers basement being blamed for her mother's death. And then the cliche death-vengeance-after-death thing happened. And that made me think a bit about the other "antagonists" in horror games who do the same thing. Ellen was a seven-year-old girl who had no social contact with the rest of the world always in her bed, she may or may not be well-educated due to her disease and her family's lack of money for her education. When Ellen unknowingly became a witch and then killed and tortured everyone in her house since the demon convinced her that that's how it is, (since why would Ellen not trust the one who "helped" her?) then isn't it the demon's fault in the end? Demons are pretty much evil beings who are truthful yet play with peoples' emotions. Demon morality is way out of our league for demons don't have a specific lore to begin with. So then the fact that Viola was actaully giving what Ellen trully wanted in the first place, love, then Ellen was probaly just to focused at acheiving her goal of getting Viola's body without thinking about the consequences. (Too bad for everyone, that's just like that one Twilight Zone episode where there's this kid who had the powers of a god.) And also I like to think that this whole game is a big theory on why people change, some people become a different person in real life because their bodies were taken over by witches. Makes sense eh? :P The point is, it was possible that Ellen might have been poorly educated, and possibly born with a mental disorder (Since she killed her parents, I mean seriously, that part in the book confused me why a seven-year-old would even think about doing that.) Many people have mental disorders, most of them walk right past you everyday while walking on the streets. Ellen's actions are wrong, but there was no oher being who had the power to stop her. (Assuming magic exists in this world, why didn't some exorcist come to the house and get rid of the demon? Fummy,why you no give closure?!) Viola well... honestly I don't know that much about Viola due to how little information she even has in the lore. Was it her fault for trusting Ellen and ignoring her dad? I dunno, I don't know what in her life would justify those actions (If there even are, that is). Still, I think Mr Sohta from Misao is the greatest debatable antagonist since it's the most realistic, no magic was ever involved with his life. Plus, it also seems like Sen (creator of Misao) was making a social commentary of how the world should question their morality if it's good enough, a pretty debatable subject if you ask me since not everyone wants to admit they're in the wrong nor do they wanna believe so. It also makes people think about what evil truly is, and that anyone has the potential to become evil, or whether we should think less harshly of evil doers. What do you guys think?